Resident Evil: The new Racoon City
by TA
Summary: The T-Virus strikes again! This time in Wisconsin.


Resident Evil: The new Raccoon City  
  
Travis had been a member of the police force for quite some time 'Four years.' he thought. He had been undercover for six weeks trying to get a well-known drug dealer finally behind bars. In the end he blew the mission because his boss had told him to wear a wire on the day they were going to get on the plane for a trip to a drug deal in Canada with an important client. The metal detectors picked up the bug, and the jig was up. 'Dang it,' he thought as he drove along, 'I wish I wasn't such a stickler for following orders. I knew I was going to get caught.' The lead drug dealer of the group had taken it very personally when he found out Travis was a plant. That included attempted murder... He shuddered at the memory of how close he had come to death. He quit thinking after that and drove in mental silence.  
He drove past the Endeavor city limits at about nine o'clock PM just getting back from the assignment in Green Bay. 'It was supposed to be my vacation this week.' He thought 'Damn. I'm so sick of them always giving me another assignment...the only reason the last one got messed was because of my boss...' As he drove in, he noticed the town was unusually quiet for a Friday night; no one was around, there were no kids playing in the nearby playground, and there were no cars on the streets. He drove into the nearest gas station pulling up to the pump. When he got out of his car he immediately noticed a strange smell in the air that he didn't think anything of. He began to pump gas into his car looking around a bit casually. He thought to himself, 'The town sure seems empty.' It was creepy with no one outside no, voices to listen to.  
He walked into the convenience store "Quiet night out there isn't it?" he said to the clerk behind the counter trying to start up a conversation. The clerk groaned softly and Travis waited for a reply. Upon not receiving one he said, "Guess its not bringing too much business." pushing the money towards the man. Travis looked up at the guy's face as he was putting his wallet back and he was appalled by what he saw. "Whoa buddy you look really sick." He said taking a step backwards with a bit of a dazed expression on his face. The man's face was pale his eyes were kind of milky and bloodshot... "Have you been drinking?" he said as he looked at the shirt he was wearing that was soaked with what looked like blood. "Hey what happened to you buddy? Your shirt is looking kinda messed..."  
The man took a threatening step out from behind the counter and Travis saw what he couldn't believe. Chunks of the guy's skin were bitten off of his legs and blood was running down to collect in a pool at his feet. He took a step back again getting a bit overwhelmed by the weirdness of the situation. "Hey bud relax." Travis said reaching for his 9mm slowly. The man took a few more steps backing Travis right out the door. He drew his weapon "Alright that's far enough!" He said raising his gun to the strange man's chest "Don't move one more step!" He smelt the smell from earlier when he had stepped out of his car again and knew what it was 'Meat...rotting meat...' he thought. The man took another step "I warned you!" Travis yelled as he pulled the trigger and the bullet proceeded to rip through the air pushing it out of the way until it made contact with the target's chest. The man's right shoulder jerked back as he kept walking menacingly forward. "What's up with that guy?! That was a freaking clean hit! Impossible..." He said planting another bullet right at his heart. The man jerked back again as Travis kept on shooting repeatedly. The man fell face first to the ground and Travis just stood there shocked at what he had just seen. "No way he survived that hit...He's dead. If he wasn't before..." He said as he looked down at the guy and the blood coating him, his legs bitten to an unrecognizable piece of flesh.  
He turned around quickly hearing something behind him and saw four more people staggering towards him as the man behind him started to stand again. Turning around to face the standing dead man he thinks back to seeing the four as they approach. 'Those people are missing pieces too, and they don't look so good either.' "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" He said aloud, starting to run to his car where he proceeded to jump in, planning to tear away at top speed.  
The four people had made it to around his car though by the time he was about to hit the pedal they were banging on his windows. Travis stomped on the gas pedal driving straight through the one that was in front of the car attempting to break through the windshield and tears away into Endeavor. 'What in the hell were those things...?' He thought stomping on the breaks "Perfect!" He said getting out looking at the car crash in front of him.  
When Jessica stepped into the Endeavor diner she noticed an odd smell but shrugged it off and sat down waiting for service. As she waited she began to think, 'Five hours of driving and no food? Dang I hope they get out here soon, but I'm glad I've finally arrived though.' Continuing to think she drifts off into farther away memories, 'Me and my brother used to come here a lot...' She hears a crash in the kitchen, cringes at the loud sound and then stands up to investigate. First she looks out the window, thinking, 'Hm... no cars in the parking lot...on a Friday? There should be at least somebody here besides me.' She turns around going towards the kitchen to find out what had caused the ruckus, but a man was standing there. Her face twisted into one of trying to place a face, but then her lips broadened into a smile. "Hey John! Can I get a burger and some fries? I've been on the road for hours and I haven't had a bite." Jessica looks at John waiting for any sign of movement or a reply. He steps forward staggeringly with one foot showing his right side to her. The flesh looks ragged, and she looks at his eyes, noticing that they look empty and lifeless. "John what has happened?" He steps forward with his left foot now, stretching out his arms towards her... "John you're scaring me..." Then she noticed the smell from when she had entered the diner again, this time much more powerful. Looking closer, she notices that his face looks a bit too pale, the flesh a bit loose with the skin under the eyes bagged as if it's threatening to fall off at any moment. She thinks, 'No wonder I had a hard time recognizing him... what's going on here?' Suddenly more people outside the diner were banging on the windows. She yells aloud, "There was no one there a minute ago!! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!!"  
She notices another exit at the side of the building, a red exit sign just above it, and runs to it opening the door to leave the building very much frightened and alarmed by the strange occurrences. Upon opening the door she is surprised yet again by a man being right there in front of her. Because of her terrified state, she screams and hits him and trying to push him out of the way to escape. "Stop, I'm here to help you...Come with me!" The man says as Jessica notices that his skin is colored and his eyes full of life, she trusts him and follows along willingly as they both make their escape.  
Travis looked to his right seeing an old diner "There's a shortcut behind there to the police station maybe some people are there." He walked down the alley and heard the things that attacked him banging on the windows 'Crap they're right behind me!' He thought as he stood in the alleyway thinking about the layout of the city trying to keep his panic level down. He started walking again and a door burst open sending a young female at him. He looked at the woman's face quickly as she pushed at him trying to knock him down "Stop, I can help you, I'm a policeman...Come with me!" He yelled as he flashed his badge and grabbed her shoulders pushing her in the right direction "GO!"  
He heard the people or...the creatures behind him and drew his weapon spinning around backing away keeping up with the woman. As they neared the police station he says, "Here, help me push this." He said pointing to the dumpster. The woman screamed and started to run off "Wait!" He grabbed her arm "I'm here to help you ok? Just relax," He said in a soft tone, "Now help me push this dumpster in front of the alley so those...things cant get us." He said starting to push the dumpster. The woman joined him getting the dumpster in front of the alley. When that was done, Travis said, "Ok now we need to get to the police station and see what's going on around here. What's your name?" He stood there waiting for a response. She looked up at him "That man...in the diner...I knew him...But he looked dead..." As it fully sinks in she says again, "There's no way he coulda been walking he was really DEAD!" She stumbles a little as she says this, the horror of it sinking in. Travis reaches out to support her with his arms but she pushes him off saying, "I'm fine, and my name is Jessica." Then Travis replied, "And I am Travis." "As far as I could see these things don't feel pain and are pretty much mindless. And no doubt there's more but the station is only a block or two away now we should be able to make it." He started walking across a street riddled with broken glass. Jessica fallowed him as he ducked into an alley 'He seems to know where he's going' she thought jogging up to him. 


End file.
